


Calendrier givré de l'Avent

by Hikari_Yumeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: Même principe que le calendrier de l'Avent classique, mais au lieu des petites fenêtres derrières lesquelles on découvre chaque jour un chocolat, ce sera ici un drabble sur les personnages de Yuri! on Ice. Victor, Yuri, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Guang-Hong, JJ, Leo, Mila, Michele, Sarah,... Il y en aura pour tous les goûts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais tenté l'expérience il y a quelques années sur Hetalia et ça m'avait bien plus donc je renouvelle le principe de l'année en réécrivant un calendrier de l'Avent en drabble, mais cette fois sur Yuri! on ice (je n'ai pas encore su déterminer si c'était mieux que le chocolat, les deux sont un régal!). Je vais essayer de varier les personnages, même s'il n'y a pas photo, vu que c'est mon OTP du moment il devrait y avoir pas mal de Victuri (mais ne vous tracassez pas, vous verrez aussi Yurio, Mila, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong et tous les autres).

Je dois rêver songea confusément Yuri.

Parce qu'il était totalement impossible qu'une telle situation se produise non ?

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça la joue.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit Victor se tenait toujours devant lui, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas par quoi il était le plus étonné.

Par le fait de voir son modèle se délasser dans l'eau chaude de l'onsen – son onsen ! – et s'adresser à lui comme si sa présence était anodine.

Ou par le fait de ne pouvoir détacher son regard de ces fesses galbées.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le geste aurait pu sembler anodin.

Après tout, Chris avait toujours été très tactile avec tout le monde et lui-même en avait fait plus d'une fois les frais.

C'était dans sa nature de démontrer physiquement son affection et les gens qui le connaissaient ne s'en formalisaient plus.

Alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit le suisse se rapprocher de Yuri pour le saluer et lui caresser fugacement les fesses, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de colère monter brusquement en lui ? Pourquoi sa seule envie était-elle de s'interposer et de tenir Yuri le plus loin possible de ces mains baladeuses ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/personnages : Victuri, Yakov, Makkachin.
> 
> Thème: guirlande (pour les deux), sapin (le second)

Une guirlande de mots

Ainsi, c'était lui le donneur de leçon…

Yuri ne pouvait qu'observer, abasourdi, les lèvres de Yakov remuer à toute vitesse tandis que son visage virait lentement, mais surement, au rouge.

C'était une litanie sans commencement ni fin, une guirlande sur laquelle les mots s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres comme les perles le long d'un collier.

Yuri se pencha et souffla discrètement à Victor :

\- Dis… Quand est-ce-qu'il trouve le temps de respirer ?

Et le russe ne put qu'éclater de rire en entendant cette question naïve qu'il s'était pourtant si souvent posée, faisant ainsi vitupérer de plus belle Yakov.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mon beau sapin...

\- Il est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? déclara Victor en désignant le sapin trônant dans un coin du salon.

Confortablement calé entre ses bras, les yeux mi-clos de contentement, Yuri ne put qu'acquiescer.

Fêter Noël avec Victor…

Dire qu'un an auparavant, l'idée-même lui aurait semblé complètement utopiste, alors que la vie sans le russe lui paraissait désormais totalement inconcevable.

Mais la quiétude ne dura pas. Il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il vit Makkachin s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à l'une des guirlandes pendant à l'arbre.

\- Makkachin, non !

Seul un bruit de chute et de verre brisé lui répondit.

Trop tard.


End file.
